Fönnulf
by TeamElijahnKlaus
Summary: Meet Helen of Troy, yes, THE Helen of Troy, however not quite in the way you expect... It's complicated. And when she is called to Mystic Falls by an old 'friend' all hell will break loose. Klaus/OC
1. Meetings

As Helen opened her eyes in the bright light of a new day in the forest, she found herself naked but nearly every inch of her covered in blood, including her waist length dirty blonde hair. She quickly travelled down to the river, scrubbing herself thoroughly until there was no trace of the blood left. She quickly took the brown top and trousers she had laid out in preparation of this occasion, ever since she heard that _he_ was close to completing the spell. She hadn't been sure at the time whether it would affect her or not, but her cautiousness had paid off the first time, and now she put the clothes out every night so she could turn without fear of having to run home naked. Just as she finished pulling her top over her head she caught the scent of someone. She quickly identified it and sighed, closing her eyes and spoke quietly 'Hello Niklaus.' A stick broke behind her and she felt his warm breath on her ear.

'Hello sweetheart. Nice to see you still know my scent.' she shivered slightly, much to his amusement. Her voice rang out much more confident than she felt when she replied. 'Well I do like to know who tries to dagger me.' This time he actually chuckled, putting an arm around her. 'You really think I would do that?'

She snorted at his denial and turned in his arms to look at his face. For a moment she was taken aback by the face that had haunted her dreams for so long before she regained her composure. 'Niklaus, I was there when you daggered Finn. I helped you.' he raised his hand to her face, brushing away the stray hairs stuck to her cheek.

'Now darling, don't be a cynic.' She shook her head at his words and looked up at him.

'Niklaus, I am a thousand years old, most people turn cynical at 45.' she lowered her head and looked at the ground before turning her head back up and snarled, veins appearing below her eyes, and her normally bright blue eyes yellowing. She smirked slightly before pinning him against a tree by his throat and baring her pointed teeth. 'What do you want Niklaus?!' her voice became animalistic and he broke into a grin.

'Now really love, was this the face that launched a thousand ships?' She grinned in response and her face became human again.

'Ah, Marlowe. Now that guy knew how to party. Nice of him to make a reference to me in his play.'

'Love, you compelled him.' She shrugged and stepped away from him, leaning against a tree opposite him.

'Eh. What's that phrase people use now,' she tapped a finger to her chin. 'Oh, tomato tomato, right?' he nodded and she smiled, looking to the forest on the high ledge to their right. 'Now, Niklaus, who's the fledgling with you?' He raised an eyebrow, surprised at her observance. 'Oh,' Stefan emerged from the bushes by the ledge and stood still on the ledge. 'Allow me to introduce and old friend of mine.' She raised an eyebrow at Niklaus before crouching and jumping to the ledge, next to Stefan. She walked around Stefan like a predator approaching its prey. 'Hm, really? Now tell me fledgling, how _old_ are you?' Stefan shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. 'Old enough.' She let out a bark of laughter at his answer and put her hand on his shoulders from behind. 'Really? You think so?' Klaus groaned at what he knew was about to happen.

'Helen…' her head snapped toward him, eye glowing yellow.

'No Niklaus, he needs to learn to respect-' she bit down on Stefan's jugular and took a few pints before looking back up and dropping him to the ground. '-his elders.' The smile she gave him was blood covered and he sighed as he made his way towards her.

'You didn't kill him did you?' He groaned, seeing Stefan's bloodied neck. Helen grinned at him and stepped forward so they were chest to chest. ' Why? Are you going to kill the love of your wretched life? The _only _one who understands you.' He sighed as she licked the blood off her lips and kicked Stefan in the stomach, which cause him to moan quietly and curl up. 'No, I didn't kill him, just took a few litres. Good vintage.' she kept her eyes wide, looking innocent as she said it. 'Enough that he doesn't listen in.' she turned and jumped down to the stream, beginning to scrub the fresh blood from under her nails. Niklaus watched quietly from a few metres behind her until she finished and stood, turning to him. 'Now, Niklaus, what do you want?'


	2. Business

'Now is that any way to act when two lovers are reunited?' He raised an eyebrow at her tone and flitted towards her, stopping a few centimetres away.

'Why should I act any different Niklaus? I mean, you are only a shell hiding the _madness_ within.' He half smiled and took her face in his hands, giving her a quick kiss. She grinned and him, pulling away slowly, biting her lip. 'And not every well I might add.' He chuckled and pulled her into an embrace, putting his chin on top of her head. 'Your not hiding it well either. So tell me, how did your first transformation go?' She nuzzled into his shoulder tightening her arms around him. 'It went well. I had full control the whole time. You?'

'Same, though I gained a groupie.' she raised her head and he nodded to the curled of form of Stefan. 'You see, I saved his brother in exchange for him becoming the ripper I knew.' She shook her head at him, smiling.

'Tut tut Niklaus, you know how that effects the mind. It may be too late for us old codgers, but did you have to bring him down with us?' She walked to the prone form of Stefan and tilted his head to get a good look at the bite, smiling.

'Oh Helen. Always the philanthropist. He's done this before and got out the other side. It's Stefan Salvatore.' Her head whipped up to looked at Klaus, eyes wide, before looking back down at the body with pity.

'Katerina's little toy?' He nodded and she repeated the gesture, nodding slowly. 'I see.' She led Stefan's head drop and flitted back to Klaus, standing hands on hips, looking wild and dangerous. 'Now Niklaus. Why. Are. You. Here.'

'I need your assistance.' she rolled her eyes at his obvious answer.

'Because I never guessed that.'

'I can't create more Hybrids.' she sighed, turning away from him and crossing her arms over her chest angrily. She may be ancient but that didn't mean she couldn't feel emotion, she was the only one of their little gang who hadn't switched their emotions off at one time or another. 'Well I don't know how! I never felt the need to, if you recall.' she snapped at him, sitting on a large rock before looking back at Klaus. His eyes had become yellow and he shouted. 'I know that!' before forcing himself to be calm. 'I know.' she rolled her eyes at his antics, some just could control themselves.

'Then why do you need me?' she could see how she fit into this, other than her supernatural status.

'I am going back to Mystic Falls; they have a Bennett witch there. She can figure out how to fix it.'

'And what if she doesn't want to?' she crossed one leg over the other, looking like a completely normal human for all intents and purposes.

'Then I kill off her friends one by one.' He grinned, looking please with himself and she sighed.

'And the psychopath re-emerges.' He walked over to her, sitting beside her and looking over the stream to the rest of the forest.

'You know you love it sweetheart.' he put his hands in his pockets and she looked over at him sharply. 'I suppose… You know, the way you say sweetheart is really worrying.' He turned to her, grinning slyly.

'Any why is that, _Sweetheart_?' she shuddered as a tingling went up her spine.

'When you say it, it's a cross between "I love you" and "I am about to kill you painfully".' He put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his body.

'I could never kill you Helen.' he moved his head to her neck, inhaling her scent.

'Yeh, the operative word being "could" not "would", you _could _never because I am just as strong as you. It's a whole different meaning.' she sighed and looked around her, taking in the stillness of the forest, just sitting with him in silence for a while.

'So where you I fit into your grand scheme then?' He turned to look at her, taking in every minute detail of her face.

'I need you to befriend this one's brother. Damon. He could destroy everything.' she raised an eyebrow at his staring, and what he implied.

'By friend do you mean-' he cut her off quickly, not wanting the think about what he was sending her to do.

'-Just distract him. I don't care how you do it; just keep him away from anything I am doing.' She glared at him for just ordering her to 'befriend' people, even after all these years he still hadn't learnt about her temper.

'Ok, now where, may I ask, where am I supposed to stay while accomplishing this?' He kissed her cheek at the confirmation that she would do this for him.

'I have a house there. I suppose you'll only be staying for a couple of nights.'

'And where am I supposed to stay after then…' she trailed off, realising he had not only insinuated a relationship between Damon and herself, but ordered is. 'So you're serious about this then.' He flinched almost imperceptibly at what he was asking her to do before speaking confidently again. 'Deadly.'

'Remind me why I help you with your schemes again?' Her voice was light and joking, though he knew that it was her automatic defence mechanism.

'How about the fact that you love me?' He spoke as lightly and quietly as she did, pulling her close, whispering in her. She pushed him away, laughing.

'Nope, got over that ages ago.' He chuckled, letting her push him off the rock. He sprawled below her, admiring the woman he fell for all those years ago.

'Then what about me being the reason you are alive.' she rolled her eyes and pretended to ponder what he said. 'True, you have saved my ass a couple of times.'

'And what a lovely ass it is.' He muttered quietly before speaking louder. 'Like in London, Athens, Paris, Moscow-' she cut him off, stopping the long list that was about the pour forth from him.

-Yes, I get it! You've got me out of quite a few sticky situations.' he smirked, confident from her words that he had won.

'So you'll help me.' He said it as a statement, not a question, and stood, walking towards the still unconscious body of Stefan.

'How about you say please?' she asked, but he had already lifted up Stefan and was walking away with him thrown of over his shoulder. She sighed to herself before muttering 'I guess not then.'


	3. Reunited

After spending four hours in the back of a trailer with a very grumpy ripper Stefan, Helen was oh so ready to escape. As soon as the truck had stopped and the tailgate opened she flitted out into the daylight, taking a deep breath of the fresh air while Niklaus talked to Stefan. A moment later another car parked beside the truck and a familiar blonde stepped out, grinning ear to ear. Her eyes widened comically as she took in the sight of Niklaus's sister and, after a second ran and hugged the girl tightly. 'Bekah!' She squealed happily and looked her old friend up and down. 'How are you? I tried to find you but-'

'-Nik had me daggered in a coffin since the 20's' Helen turned to look at Klaus, who was trying his best to look innocent.

'Niklaus.' she raised an eyebrow disapprovingly and he held up his hands in surrender.

'You know I always have a reason, love.' he had taken to calling her love after he heard her opinion on the word 'sweetheart'. She shook her head at him, amused, before turning to survey the town.

'This is a bit of a dump isn't it. It looked better when we lived here, way back when.' she smiled, remembering her life before she had been tangled up with everything.

'Oh, I don't know. It has a certain charm.' Helen jumped as Klaus spoke from beside her, putting an arm around her waist.

'You always did like the fixer-uppers.'

'I know. I liked you.' He smirked at her and she hit his arm, growling.

'So rude. I'll have you know-'

'-That you are the original Helen?' Rebekah cut in, standing on the other side of her, grinning.

'That you are the most beautiful woman alive?' Klaus added, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

'That you are over a thousand years old?' Rebekah smirked, knowing every possible answer.

'Ok, I get it. I can be a bit conceited.'

'Conceited! You added yourself into the Greek myths, saying that a war was fought over you!' Rebekah replied, bursting out laughing.

'Well, one was. It just doesn't sound as good to say that Henry and Richard were fighting over me, seeing as one had a child who grew to be a tyrant and the other was a hunchback.' Helen sighed in defeat, knowing that none of the Originals would ever let that moment of bad judgement go. Klaus smiled at her obvious discomfort and brought his head up, whispering in her ear. 'Don't let her get to you. You are the most beautiful woman who ever walked the earth.' Helen pushed him away laughing.

'Klaus, you know flattery will get you nowhere with me.' the obvious lie caused Rebekah to snort, and Helen to turn on her.

'Don't even get me started on you Bekah.' She turned back towards the truck and rubbed my hands together looking at the coffins. 'How fun, spending the afternoon unloading coffins with some of my best friends inside. Thank you Niklaus.' He had the good sense to look ashamed at her words, otherwise she may have ripped his heart out then and there.

Stefan was still stood by the truck, watching the scene before him with obvious contempt.

'Actually. I've decided that I should start of my 'befriending' Damon now.' Klaus sighed, grabbing her around the waist from behind and nibbling on her ear. She pushed him away and turned to Stefan for information. 'Where could I find him?' Stefan sighed at her words pointing to a bar and restaurant called _The Mystic Grill_. She looked at it before turning back to Stefan 'How lovely' the sarcasm in her words was obvious as she sneered at the building. 'I'm guessing he doesn't hang out at the restaurant.' she was met with a grunt of affirmation and nodded, biting her lip. 'Ok then, bye guys. Have fun unloading coffins without attracting attention.' She turned and set off, into the horror of small town grills.


	4. Hook, Line and Sinker

A/N: First is need to thank tvdspnislife for my first review! Thanks so much for what you said, it made my day. The Helen character is sort of based on how I wished I could be like so I am glad to hear that you like her as well! : )

The grill wasn't actually as bad as she thought it would be. It was cosy, but not cluttered ,not nice as the Michelin Starred modern restaurants she was used to, but quaint none the less. She quickly spotted the 'target' sitting at the bar, drinking away his sorrows. She walked forward and sat at the bar next to him, leaning on the counter and flashing her cleavage to get the barman's attention. 'Bourbon please.' her eyes flashed yellow as he started to object. 'You will get me Bourbon _now!_' she snarled before composing herself and locking my hands together as he brought my drink. She brought it to her lips and drank it in one before turning to an amazed looking Damon. He quickly recovered and smirked, raising an eyebrow at her antics. 'Aren't you a bit young to drink?' She glanced at him as he spoke before gesturing to my barman for another drink. After she had finished the second she grinned at him. 'Nope, much too old. Couldn't I say the same to you?' He scooted closer and brushed her hand with his.

'So what's a newcomer like yourself doing in our little town of Mystic Falls? You look more like a city chick to me honest.' She smiled at him and knocked her knee into his.

'I'm here for a friend. I'm Helen … LokiLeigh' she quickly decided to use a variation of her own name and held her hand out to shake. Damon took her hand and raised it to his lips in a way that not many men nowadays could pull off.

'I'm Damon Salvatore. Who're you looking for? I could help you.'

'Actually, I was looking for Stefan. We go way back and I just wanted to pop in on him.' She smiled flirtily at him and was unsurprised when his face fell as he realised he would be the bearer of bad news.

'Oh, well actually he isn't here at the moment.' He didn't tell the whole truth but neither did she, feigning surprise.

'Not here as in, not in the bar or not in Mystic Falls?' Her voice rose slightly.

'Not in Mystic Falls.' She nodded slightly to this affirmation.

'I see. I should probably go then.' She stood to leave and was about to walk away when his hand wrapped around her wrist.

'Wait!' His voice sounded desperate. He really must be lonely she decided and turned back to look at him quizzically. 'You could always stay at mine and Stefan's till he comes back.' she almost smirked at his obvious attempt to get her into bed but managed to keep her face passive. Her voice was innocent when she next spoke.

'I booked a hotel room for tonight, but I suppose I could tomorrow?…' She trailed of and Damon stood up nodding.

'Sure.' he kissed her cheek, watching as she pulled away and walked out of the bar after throwing a careless goodnight over she shoulder.

As soon as she had walked far enough from the bar that she would not be overheard, she pulled her phone out and quickly dialled Klaus's number. Her voice turned cold as she spoke quietly.

'Hook, Line and Sinker.'


	5. Bipolar gt

No one was home when she arrived at the house Klaus had bought and she was forced to wait until far into the morning before the troublesome threesome arrived home. Klaus's expression was a mix of anger and joy as he entered the house. He sat on the sofa next to her and automatically put his arm on the back of the sofa and dropping his hand on her shoulder. Bekah sat opposite with Stefan, who was acting very strangely. Helen raised an eyebrow at Bekah and she slowly began to speak 'Nick has found out what he needs to create more Hybrids. The blood of the doppelganger.' Helen nodded then turned to Klaus and put her arms around him, nuzzling into his chest. 'That's good isn't it? What's wrong?' she asked. He tensed up and angrily spat out his words. 'The person you were supposed to be distracting turned up. He took the doppelganger before I could get all her blood.' His eyes flashed as he spoke to her and stood up, throwing her off and quickly pinning her against the wall. 'I asked you to do one thing!' He snarled, centimetres away from her. She prised his hand away from her throat and snarled back.

'That is not my problem Niklaus. None of this is.' Her feature became animalistic as she spoke and she pushed past him, hitting his shoulder before turning and starting to shout again. 'This is all your fault Niklaus. And so what Damon saved her? This just means she can replenish her blood and you can take more next time. You can constantly take her, take some blood then let the older Salvatore pretend to be the hero and 'save' her. You'd get more blood that way to make more hybrids.' She started to march upstairs to her newly renovated room but quickly ran into the wall of muscle that was Klaus. He was smiling, all traces of anger gone.

'You, my dear, are amazing.' He picked her up, twirling her in a circle before putting her down and kissing her passionately. She growled at him before calming and a hint of amusement coming to her features.

'You Bipolar git.' she murmured before kissing him back slowly then turning to Bekah and Stefan. 'I think Niklaus and I are going to sort out a few things tonight… So if you hear any noises, please don't come into the room.' Leaving Bekah's grossed out expression and Stefan's amused one, she allowed herself to be dragged upstairs by Klaus before resuming with renewed vigour.

….

She woke the next day to the feeling of Klaus brushing her fingers up and down her bare

Back. She rolled over, coming face to face with him and smiled contentedly, but, when he didn't return it she began to worry. 'What's wrong?' his lips were downturned as he sat up slowly, motioning for her to do the same. She sat, holding the sheets to still cover her and gripped his hand tightly 'Niklaus…' he leant over and kissed her slowly. 'I don't want you to go.' she smirked slightly, standing and walking to the wardrobe to get dressed. 'You could always back out of me 'distracting' Damon.' He sighed, walking behind her and pulling his arms around her waist, stopping her from getting dressed.

'I am seriously considering it…' he muttered into her neck and she sighed, unwrapping his arms and quickly stepping into a plain white shirt of Klaus's and a pair of small grey shorts. He quickly got dressed beside her and followed her as she walked downstairs to grab a blood bag. 'So is it just me moving in with Damon, or is Stefan coming too?' she turned to him and he grinned mischievously.

'All three of you are.' Her eyes widened and she walked towards the kitchen table.

'Well I'm not telling Rebekah. She will murder you-'

'-Why am I going to murder Nik?' The voice of Bekah drifted downstairs and Helen quickly turned to watch her walk down the stairs gracefully.

'Speak of the devil.' she muttered, looking to Nik to tell her.

'You are going to have a sleepover with dear Helen here.' Helen shook her head, turning to Niklaus.

'I'm going to the car before I get involved in this.' she walked out of the house and waited in the car as she heard the sound of kitchen utensils being thrown. After about five minutes an angry Rebekah stormed out and got in shotgun. Helen smirked slightly and stared straight ahead at the road. 'Do I want to know the damage?'

Her answer was short and sharp 'Nope.'


	6. Doppelgirl

**A/N: Thanks to the reviews!**

**tvdspnislife: Thanks for the review! Umm... I imagine her as the same age as Kol, so slightly older than highschool age but still able to pass as 18. She would be about 19-20**

**Guest: Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chappie!**

**Guest 5: Thanks! I love that you like my alter ego and I love Klelen! I will go down with this ship!**

Stefan had obviously settled in by the time the two of them arrived, with a very messed up game of twister underway. Rebekah quickly got in a strop and flitted upstairs so Helen decided to settle in the same way as Stefan. She sat next to him on the sofa and grabbed one of the girls, drinking from her slowly, enjoying the taste. She noticed that Damon was looking at her disapprovingly and kept her eyes wide and innocent rather than narrowing then as she wanted to. 'What? This saves her a slower death from this monster. Well, that and I'm hungry.' she shrugged and was about to take a bite when a hand suddenly was in front of her, blocking her from the girls throat. Helen looked up and glared at the owner of the hand. Damon. He quickly gave the girl some blood and compelled her to leave and forget. She growled and stood, snarling at his impudence. 'What did you do that for? I'm hungry!' He smirked.

'Well I don't want blood on the carpet.' She growled at his words but put her hand on his arm.

'Fine, I suppose I just need to be distracted another way..' he half smiled and kissed her, pulling her to him. she felt queasy inside but continued with the 'distracting' until they both heard the sound of a key in the door. They didn't separate until there was a very uncomfortable cough. Helen turned her head and saw a face she never thought she'd see again. 'Katerina?' The girl looked at her uncomfortably.

'Uh, no. I'm Elena.' Helen smiled slowly, predatorily at her words and stepped forward, holding out her hand.

'Oh hi, sorry you looked like an old friend. But you knew that didn't you. Of course you did, you're the doppelganger.' Her smile changed to a sneer. 'Only one of them has ever been remotely fun, her name was Katerina. I mean, Tatia was a strumpet, but boring. Katerina had the famous Petrova fire. I wonder how you'd fair up against them, little girl.' The girl looked at her oddly.

'How old are you?' Helen glared at the girl for her impudent question, but now it had taken Damon's interest, and so she was compelled to answer.

'quite. Not really sure anymore. I haven't counted birthdays in years.' She shrugged and Damon put an arm around her, pulling her to him.

'So you knew Tatia?' She growled quietly at his whisper and pulled away, snagging at the last moment as Damon pulled her back. Stefan immediately grabbed him and pushed him against the wall by the throat. Helen, smoothed down her dress and tilted her head, watching the scene as Stefan threw Damon to the ground and proceeded to return to his game. 'Well, I am going to find some alcohol. Care to join me doppelgirl?' she grinned towards Elena before heading towards the drinks cabinet. She quickly poured our a scotch for herself before turning back to Elena. 'What would you like?' Her voice was polite, with the manners she had picked up over the years.

'nothing for me thanks.' She nodded and collapsed into an armchair, watching the famous doppelganger.

'So Elena,' she rolled the name on her tongue as she tested it, 'what are you doing alive? Last I heard Niklaus killed you in the ritual.'

'What do you know about the ritual?' She silently cursed herself for letting so much slip, but decided that she may as we tell them mostly the truth. They couldn't do anything anyway.

'quite a lot actually.' Her voice slipped into her very prominent English accent. 'You see, I've been trying to convince Niklaus for years not to do it. I didn't want to become a hybrid. However, being the idiot he is, he did the ritual and now I am a hybrid.' Elena looked at her cautiously, hearing that this person could easily kill them all. This woman would have to be ancient to be a hybrid, possibly even an Original.

'So you know Klaus.' Damon cut in before Elena could say anything, standing behind her, one hand on each side of her head.

'Vaguely. Yourselves?'

Damon let out a sarcastic laugh, 'Yes, we know him. Tried to kill us a few times.' She nodded and smiled slightly, turning back to Elena.

'I haven't introduced myself have I?' as she shook her head Helen grinned, showing the tips of her fangs. 'I am the original Helen, Helen of Troy. Though I have never actually been to Troy.' Elena looked at her strangely and Helen merely smiled back. 'I was a bit… conceited when I was younger, and so implanted stories of myself into the times of old, and so here I am, Helen LokiLeigh.'

'and when exactly were you 'younger'?' Damon smirked at her, raising an eyebrow as if challenging her.

'when your great great great grandmother was a little child.' She smiled innocently before the smile changed into an identical smirk.

'You're sure about that are you. You're sure that you could take me?' Damon stepped forward, towering over her. She stood to meet him and brushed her lips against his, pulling at his collar.

'Lets see shall we?' she winked at him before heading upstairs, followed quickly by Damon.


	7. Unexpected Call

**A/n: Well I didn't plan on updating for a while but I absolutely _hated _the last chappie!**

**tvdspnislife: I'm glad you like the disturbtion (Though that isn't even a word but ya know)**

She had managed to keep Damon in his room the whole of the day but now she had to leave him to his plotting while she went to school. She drove with Rebekah, whom she had to pretend she didn't know and had just quickly become friends with. She turned towards Bekah who had her eyes firmly placed on the road and sighed. 'Have you heard from Niklaus?' Bekah nodded and took her phone out of her pocket.

'it's in the messages.' she said shortly. Helen smiled as she remembered the Bekah never had, or ever will be a morning person. She scrolled through the blackberry menu and quickly found the text from Niklaus. **Be good at school little sister. Tell Helen I****'****ll be in contact soon. Nik **Helen threw the phone down on the back seat and leant back, closing her eyes muttering 'Dick.'

Bekah laughed harshly and took her friends hand in hers, squeezing lightly. As soon as they pulled into the school Helen jumped out and headed to the admin building, closely followed by Stefan and Bekah. they got their identical schedules and entered the first lesson. History with Alaric Saltzman. It was entertaining to say the least and half way through the lesson Rebekah passed Helen a note, which once she had unfolded it, read: **Cheerleading tryouts at lunch. You **_**are **_**coming. LU Bex x.**

Helen rolled her eyes but nodded to Bekah, standing as the bell rang and heading to her next lesson.

….

A month had passed quickly and Helen was quietly going crazy, she had spent every night with Damon and every day waiting for Niklaus to get in touch. Rebekah had gotten daggered by Elena which greatly amused her, but she had to admit that she was beginning to miss her old friend, though glad that she hadn't admitted to anyone that she was an Original. She was certain that if she had then she would be daggered and used as bait for Klaus already, rather than reliving the 'high school experience.' for the hundredth time.

Finally one Friday she got a call, but from someone she didn't expect. As she looked at the display she was surprised to she the caller ID read '_Elijah_'. She quickly picked up and held it to her ear. The familiar voice spoke into her ear and she immediately grinned. 'Helen?' The voice was definitely that of her Elijah.

'Elijah? Last I saw you. you were boxed up. I did tell Nik that he should undagger everyone already but he is being obstinate and not calling me.'

'I know, it's fine. Can you meet me tonight? Niklaus and the Salvatores are having a dinner party. You can be my date.' She grinned at the idea, getting back at Niklaus subtly while being privy to what was going on between her two favourite families.

'What time? I have cheerleading practice till 5 and you know I would never miss the chance to jump around in a skirt that is much to short for Niklaus' liking.' Her voice came out light and teasing, but she really did love Cheerleading, there was a camaraderie within the squad that extended to even new girls like Bekah and herself. Well, until Bekah had disappeared, now she was getting questions from them asking where she had gone. Helen had had to lie and say she had gone to Chicago for an acting job, a lie that they had all easily accepted.

'I'll pick you up at 5:30, you should have time to be dressed _appropriately _by then.' his tone matched hers and she laughed lightly.

'ok Papa Elijah. I will be dressed like a respectable woman by then. Just fill me in on the way to the house.'

'Sure.'

'I'll see you later, love you.'

'Love you too Elin.' She smiled fondly at his use of the Viking version of her name, before shutting off the phone and running to join the girls for cheer practice.

**Review! Tell me what you think of this interaction? Do you think Elijah is in character? **


	8. Dinner Party

**A/N: Extra Extra Extra long chapter for you guys! almost double length and it was Original(No pun intended)ly even longer**

As 5:30 rolled around Helen waited on the bleachers, watching the last of the football team leave the field. A whoosh of wind alerted her to the Original standing behind her. She turned slowly grinning ear to ear and as soon as she saw her Elijah she jumped into his arms, clinging onto him like a burr. 'Elijah!' she squealed into his shoulder hugging him tight, not wanting to let go. Eventually she untangled herself from him and stepped back, taking in the picture of him in all his suited glory. He stood, hands in pockets, wearing an uncharacteristic grin on his face. 'Helen.' This time he was the one who initiated the hug but she quickly hugged him back, standing on tip toes to stand level with him. As she released him he grabbed her hand and led her to the car, opening the door for her like the gentleman he was. She sat silent as they drove to Niklaus' mansion, only speaking when they exited the car. 'Am I allowed to know Niklaus or am I still to pretend I am merely an acquaintance?' Her words dripped with venom and he took her arm, calming her and restraining at the same time.

'I have a plan. Just play along that you don't know him until later. As soon as our guests leave you can return to him. Once he has greeted some old friends.' Helen sighed, rubbing her forehead with her free hand, feeling tired of the constant plotting that seemed to be a trait of the whole Mikaelson family.

'Fine Elijah, whatever. I am just tired of this all. Let's get this over with.' She sounded exhausted and he put his arm around her waist comfortingly.

'I'm not that bad of a date am I?' He joked, opening the door for her and leading to the dining room. She looked at him and merely raised an eyebrow wryly, grinning at him before turning to look at the dinner party in front of her. A smile lit her face as she looked at Klaus before frowning as she looked at Stefan and Damon. Damon had a pained expression on his face for a second before his façade was up again and he looked cold and indifferent. Helen quickly sat down before realising her mistake. She was sat between Klaus and Elijah with Damon opposite her. She shifted uncomfortably, feeling the legs of both Originals pressing against hers comfortingly, and turned to Niklaus, feigning disinterest, 'So Niklaus, why are we here.' He looked towards her, acting as if she were just a fly to be swatted away.

'Well … what's your name again?' he sneered slightly and she pursed her lips, annoyed.

'Helen LokiLeigh.' she spoke through gritted teeth and he nodded slightly before turning back to address the table at large.

'I was informed by my brother that you two.' he rested his head on his hands, propped up by his elbows, and nodded towards the two Salvatores. 'wanted a deal, about the coffin. And Elena.' he smiled slightly as he hit a nerve. Damon hissed lowly and Stefan just grinned, copying Klaus' gesture.

'We want you gone, you will not bother us anymore and you can get your precious coffin.' Stefan looked pleased with himself before looking over and catching her eye. 'And your little spy has to go.'

'What spy is that?' Damon looked at his brother confused and Klaus automatically dropped his hands, one grabbing Helen's knee and squeezing it slightly more than was necessary.

'The little whore you've been having for the past month. Klaus told her to distract you, and that's exactly what she has been doing.' Stefan was sneering and she put her hand on top of the one on Klaus' knee's, silently asking for him to loosen his grip. He opened his mouth to say some scathing remark but Helen was surprised to hear Elijah beat him to it.

'If you cannot be Civil, Stefan, then I suggest you leave, before either of us rips your heart out.' She sat in silence as they continued their discussion until she heard a familiar name. 'Tatia.' her head jerked up and she looked at Elijah who had been the one to speak. He glanced at her and nudged her leg with his own before continuing. 'Why should we discuss matters long since resolved?' Klaus grinned, looking at her slyly as if asking permission. She did not know what they were talking of but its seemed they had planned something.

'Well, its just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger, and with their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line.'

'Fine, brother. When our family first settled here there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty.' he glanced shyly over at Helen and she suddenly got it, they were telling some of her story but disguising it with the name of the girl who was sacrificed, the girl who neither of them had personally known. 'Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she had had a child be another man.' Helen cast here eyes downwards, remembering the child but felt the grip on her knees again and took Klaus' hand, squeezing it. Their child. 'And none loved her more than Niklaus.'

'Well I'd say there was one other who loved her at least as much.' Helen grimaced slightly and took Elijah's hand in her other. He had loved her at one time, but now their relationship was purely that of a brother and sister.

'Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl.' She glared over at Stefan and pushed her chair back, releasing the two men's hands and walking over to stand by the fire, looking into it and trying desperately to block out the next words

'Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her,' Helen wretched her head back to the four men at the table and sighed, closing her eyes. So they were going to talk about the fate of the actual Tatia, one of her best friends. She walked quickly to one of the serving girls and took her wrist, biting down quickly and viciously. Elijah watched her for a second before continuing the story.

'Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood we consumed in the wine on the night that our mother performed the ritual to make us vampires.' Klaus' attention was purely drawn to Helen, watching fascinated as she drank from the human, her features dancing in the firelight. 'Tatia would never make a decision between the two of us and so, for a time Niklaus and I grew estranged.' Helen tore herself from the girls wrist, hearing him add that final cutting comment. She knew that she had done that but in the end she did make a final decision, Klaus. She took the girls head between her hands and quickly snapped her neck, growling quietly. 'Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows didn't we brother.' Klaus snapped out of it, turning back to the dinner table quickly putting on his façade of a cocky demeanour. 'But in the end we recognised the sacred bond of _family_.' Elijah nodded, smiling slightly before taking his glass and raising it to Niklaus.

'Family above all.' Klaus smiled and returned the nod, hitting the glass lightly against Elijah's and returning the sentiment. The sound of shattering glass broke the atmosphere and they found Helen stood by the mantelpiece clutching a broken crystal glass. Klaus was out of his seat in less than a second, removing the remains of the glass from her hand and wrapping his arms around her protectively, causing a pang in Damon's heart. Stefan leaned back in his chair grinning, observing the scene. 'So Klaus, if you don't mind me asking. What's going on between you and our darling Helen?' Klaus ignored him as he lead her back to the table and sat her down. Finally he turned to Stefan and decided to answer his question truthfully. 'Helen is my confidant, best friend, partner in crime, but mostly my lover or how do you say it these days… my long term girlfriend.' Stefan's eyes widened incredulously and Damon stood up spluttering.

'I am done with this Stefan.' He glared at Klaus before addressing Elijah. 'I'll get you the coffin.' He stormed from the room and Klaus nodded to Elijah.

'Go brother. Keep him honest.' Elijah quickly followed and Helen leant her head on Klaus' shoulder, smiling slightly.

'I think people usually call someone their long term girlfriend if they have been together for 3 years, not 10 centuries Niklaus.' Klaus chuckled at her and wrapped and arm around her shoulders, watching the youngest Salvatore for any hint that he may be about to attack. A minute passed in silence until Elijah and Damon reappeared. Helen and Klaus stood at the same time and Klaus looked at his brother untrustingly. 'Elijah, why haven't you left?' Elijah sneered slightly and spoke in an all to innocent tone of voice.

'Now where are your manners brother? We forgot dessert.' He whipped the cloth off of a tray held by one of the serving girls, which revealed two daggers.

'What have you done?' Klaus looked at his brother, sizing him up to attack.

'No, what have _you _done brother. You see, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now.' Klaus snarled and Elijah quickly flitted over and pinned Helen against the wall, eliminating her for helping Klaus. Helen's eyes filled with tears as she saw Kol stroll through the room towards Klaus. Klaus' eyes were lit up with fear and spoke with none of his usual confidence. 'Kol.' Kol smiled sadistically replying. 'Long time no see, brother.' Klaus shook his head, not comprehending and groaned as Finn suddenly flitted across the room and sheathed a dagger into his hand. Helen snarled and pushed Elijah away with a strength she didn't realise before pulling the dagger out of Klaus' hand and standing in front of him protectively. Kol grinned at the sight of Helen but it faded away as he saw a figure join them. Rebekah was back. Elijah didn't try to grab Helen again but just spoke to the Salvatores. 'You're free to go. This is family business.'


	9. What is this Tomfoolery!

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

**tvdspnislife: I'm glad you likes Papa Lijah and Helen's interactions! I love all the Originals, especially him. And the intensity of the first part of the dinner party. You'll find out more about the child and her past is chappies to come!**

'You're free to go. This is family business.'

As soon as they were out of the door the snarling recommenced, with Finn edging his way around Helen and herself jumping at Kol, knowing he wouldn't ever be able to use force against her. Growing up with someone and letting them think you are a delicate little flower had it's perks.

Helen caught Kol and quickly pinned him against the wall, glaring at him but not snarling. He grinned in response, quickly wrapping his arms around her and pinning her to him.. She stood stunned for a moment before returning the gesture awkwardly. Never in all her thousand years of walking the planet had she ever seen Kol hug someone, other than to embrace then with no emotion before draining them. He ran his hands through her hair, holding her to him as if he would never let go. After a few more moments however, Helen pulled away and smiled slightly at Kol. 'Hey Kol.'

'I missed you.' his reply was quiet but full of emotion and tears came to her eyes as she took his hand in hers, pressing it to her chest.

'I missed you too Kol. Always and Forever.' They smiled tearfully at each other and turned back to the room, finding it quiet with the whole Original family staring at them, including one addition no one seemed to have noticed yet. Helen backed up quickly, pressing her back against Kol as a crippling fear overtook her. 'Esther.' The others, who had previously been staring, turned quickly and stood shocked, looking wide eyed at the woman. Esther walked forward slowly until she stood in front of the crying Klaus. Helen stepped towards him as if to help but was grabbed by Kol who held her back so she could only watch what was happening. Esther spoke, her voice commanding. 'Niklaus, look at me.' he slowly raised his eyes to her face and his breathing almost stopped, in front of him stood the woman he had killed over a thousand years ago. 'Do you know why I'm here?' Klaus looked towards Helen, wanting one more moment to taking in his love before his own death, and found her sobbing, tears streaking down her face. He turned back, felling braver.

'You're here to kill me.' His voice broke on the last word.

'No Niklaus. I am here to _forgive_ you.' He looked up at his mother incredulously. 'I want us to be a family again.' With this she turned and stalked quickly towards the parlour, Finn trailing like a lost puppy in her wake. As if a spell had been broken everyone suddenly began to breath again. Helen ran towards Klaus, hugging him tightly before turning to Elijah and pulling her hand back, hitting him hard across the face.

'How dare you!' she snarled, showing her double fangs, and leapt. Everyone including herself was astonished to see her freeze midair, with Esther walking out of the parlour, hand raised and flat. She turned to survey the whole room before she spoke again in her commanding voice.

'We are a family and _no one _shall fight physically. Do you understand me?' As they nodded quickly, fearful of her wrath, Esther clenched her hand and Helen was thrown unceremoniously to the floor, shaking. She felt as if all her immortal strength had disappeared but was quickly comforted by a reappearing Finn that it was just a side effect of the magic used on her and not to be troubled, for it would soon fade. Though Helen nodded in confirmation Finn knew better than this. Both he and Esther watched her out of the corner of their eyes all night until she had retreated to bed with Niklaus and soon after they finally got the chance to speak alone with a privacy spell so that they could discuss the success.

...

'That wench is no longer a threat.' Finn growled triumphantly, though quickly silenced by a look from Esther.

'It is rude to speak in that way of her Finn.' She admonished him quietly, waving the burning sage, 'but, you are right. The spell worked. She is confined to the strength and speed of a mortal until the spell is lifted. She cannot interfere further in this.' She quickly quenched the flame of the sage and turned to him smiling slightly, though it did not reach her eyes. 'Now I believe I shall retire to my room for the night Finn. I suggest you do the same.' she started up the stair and Finn watched adoringly before he returned to writing invitations for his mothers ball, the next stage of the plan.

**So what do you think about this little fluffy bit? Review xoxo. Oh, and I was thinking about doing either some flashbacks in this story to the past of the Originals or to do some One-shots. What do you think?**

**And also what do you think of the new story cover? That is sort of what Helen looks like but slightly older.**


	10. Scarred For Life

**A/N: Well this is short but, you know what? I am a strong, independent (almost) woman! I don't need no word count to run my life for me and... I'm not making any sense even to myself. **

The next day Helen found herself alone in bed. She slowly raised herself from the bed and stretched, walking slowly to the chest of drawers to find one of Niklaus' nice shirts. She quickly slipped on a plain grey one which fell just over the tops of her thighs and walked downstairs, trying to act confident even though knowing that in a house full of vampires they would have heard everything that occurred last night. Just as she reached the last step a arm wrapped around her stomach. She whipped around to come face to face with Kol and blushed at the knowing expression on his face. 'No need to ask how your night was darling.' She smacked his chest, grinning and turned to wrap an arm around his waist as he moved his to her shoulder and walked through the house to find the family. They soon found them in the parlour, with Klaus trying on a suit and Bekah getting her nails done. Helen raised an eyebrow at Nik before going to him, pushing the tailor out the way to wrap her arms around his neck. 'So what's this extravagance for?' He looked down, a smile playing on his lips and she groaned quietly, knowing he was going for a guilt trip. 'What, don't you like it?' he looked up at her, his eyes dancing with humour and she pulled his head down to her, kissing him greedily before replying.

'Oh, I don't know. I personally think that it would look better lying on the floor.' they grinned at each other only to break eye contact when Rebekah made a retching noise.

'Helen! That's my _brother_.' Helen stood on tiptoe to look over Klaus' shoulder at her and wiggled her eyebrows before releasing Klaus and walking over to Bekah, glowering at Klaus as he smacked her playfully on the ass as she passed him. She put her head in Kol's lap and grinned up at the disgusted look on his face. He looked down at her and grimaced 'Really Helen? Really? That's my brother you were talking about.' She burst out laughing and took his hand in both of hers, playing with the fingers.

'So? You know what we do, you can hear it well enough.' she smirked and he looked down at her disgusted.

'Ok I've heard enough.' he stood knocking her onto the floor. 'You! Fit me for a suit.' he quickly compelled a tailor and followed him into another room. Helen picked herself of the floor, glaring and sat regally in an armchair, watching Nik doing up his tie. 'And again I ask what this is for?' she raised an eyebrow at him as she was ushered to stand by a woman who quickly took her measurements.

'Ball tonight. Mother planned it.' His answer was short and she glared at him as she was practically dragged to a different room.

'Of course, it had to be mother dearest.'

**Review? I'll give you cookies... Well not really but ya know. xoxo**


	11. The Ball

**A/N: Well I am just going through a updating spree! This weekend with probably the last time i can post anything for a week or two as i am preparing for my GCSEs... so, yeh.**

**Disclaimer for whole series: I dont own TVD. If I did then Kol would be tied to a chair in my room and Stebekah would have already happened properly.**

A few hours later she was almost prepared for the night ahead. She had her hair and make up done with her dress, which was dark red with flowers embroidered from her hip to bust and two off the shoulder straps. Her hair was curled into loose ringlets with a small amount of makeup to highlight her regal facial structure and dark red lips. She stood and walked slowly to the door, opening it to find Niklaus with his hand poised to knock. She smiled at him and took the raised hand, pulling him with her to the top of the stairs. 'Come on Nik, time to face the peasants.' He smirked, pulling her backwards and nuzzling into her neck before taking charge and holding his hand out to her.

'You are so rude. I love it.' She laughed and he led her down the stairs, towards the already thick crowd. As they reached the bottom he twirled her to him and kissed her forehead before resting his own against hers. 'I need to go talk to Elijah. Don't cause to much trouble. I only just finished renovating.' she nodded and stood on tiptoe to kiss him before walking through the crowd, grabbing a champagne flute and creeping behind Kol before putting an arm around his waist. And catching him being rude to someone he was talking too. 'Now, now, Kol darling. Don't be rude.' She glanced at the people he was talking to and internally groaned. 'Damon.' she acknowledged him before looking at the woman next to him, smiling. She hand out her hand graciously and spoke lightly, 'I am Helen LokiLeigh. It's nice you meet you…?' she trailed off and the woman stiffened almost imperceptibly, alerting her to the fact that she knew what and who she was. The woman's smile was not so real as she replied to Helen.

'I'm Carol Lockwood.' It was Helen's turn to stiffen and her eyes narrowed slightly.

'Any relation to Genevieve and Francis Lockwood?'

'My husbands grandparents.' Helen, tilted her head to the side slightly, watching this woman who was married into her favourite family.

'Is he here? I would very much like to meet him' Kol's arm tightened around her waist and Carol looked at the ground sadly.

'He- he passed away. My son is here though.' She looked up, as if silently asking for her son not to be dragged into this, however, seeing the steely expression in Helen's eyes she called a young man over to her. 'Tyler honey, this is Helen- LokiLeigh? Is it.' Helen half smiled, pulling the teenager towards her, kissing either cheek and giggling at the shocked expression on his face.

'Well, my family name is in a more corrupted fashion now. You see-' Kol squeezed her hard. Muttering into her ear.

'What are you doing!'

'-No Kol. I think they should know.' she turned back to the two Lockwoods. 'My name in English literally means Loki's wood. After the place I was born near. I had a child before I was turned and she kept the name. Over the years the name was translated and became Lockwood. Sound familiar, descendant?' she glanced at Tyler and took in his expression.

'So… you're a vampire?' Tyler crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at her. She laughed lightly, putting a hand on her hip and smiled sweetly at him.

'Not quite. I'm a hybrid.' She laughed at the expression on his face and continued, 'What? You thought Niklaus was that only one allowed any fun?'

'What you call fun, non-psychopaths call murder and slavery.' Tyler spoke through gritted teeth as if saying anything against what Niklaus did physically hurt him. Her eyes widened and she quickly focused on him, moving in front of him to try and find any heartbeat. When she couldn't find one she reeled backwards, eyes wide in shock.

'You're sired to him. That means you're a hybrid…' she trailed off and stood still, looking up at Niklaus, noticing him standing on the stairs. She was pretty tempted then and there to march up to him and rip his heart out. 'Did he know it would succeed? When he killed you?' she glanced at Tyler as she spoke before continuing to glare at Klaus.

Tyler shook his head to the negative, 'I was his first successful hybrid.' A touch of pride came into his voice and Helen snarled softly, turning to Kol.

'I am going to kill him.' she spoke softly but the fire in her eyes spoke volumes, Kol grabbing her around the waist just before she flitted towards him.

'Helen! You know what will happen if you cause a scene. In here at least.' she growled slightly, still pulling to be released.

'He turned the last of my line. Not knowing whether would die permanently or not! He ended my line, his line… our line.' she slumped against Kol and allowed him to lead her away, ignoring the looks of revelation on both Tyler and Damon's faces.

**So What did you think? I hated writing this chapter but it was necessary. P.S. What do you think of the cover photo? Review!**


	12. 5 Seconds of Remorse

Ch 12

Helen was broken from her pit of self pity by Kol pulling on her arm and practically dragging her towards the steps. She pulled herself from his grip and glared at Kol slightly before walking up by herself to stand by Elijah. She ignored Klaus' gaze and focused entirely on what Elijah was saying 'It is somewhat a tradition that whenever our family is… reunited, we have a dance. Tonight's pick is a 18th century waltz, so if you find a partner and follow us to the ballroom.' everyone broke up to find a partner and her arm was quickly taken by Klaus. She was stiff and silent as he lead her to the dance floor and avoided his gaze when they began to dance.

'Now, love. What's gotten you rubbed up the wrong way?' he raised an eyebrow as her sullen expression, smirking. She in turn looked him straight in the eyes, flashing the smallest hint of fangs.

'Well I do tend to get _slightly _pissed off when I find out that the last of my line was turned, and could have been killed, by the person who helped start it.' he twirled her out then pulled her back into his grasp, hands tightening on her waist slightly.

'What are you talking about love?' She glanced up at him, seeing genuine confusion in his eyes.

'Take my last name, change it to English and put Lock instead of Loki.' She spoke with gritted teeth and his breath came in a sharp his as he spoke.

'Lockwood.' His eyes were full of remorse as he looked down at her small form. 'I didn't know… but you never told my our line continued either did you love. How was I expected to know when you hide these things from me?!' it was his turn to become angry and she looked around, resolutely refusing to reply until she was taken into the arms of the next dancer, Kol.

'How'd he take it?' Kol's demeanour was light but he was full of concern for the girl he counted as closer than a sister.

'Had about five seconds of remorse before turning it back on me.' she spoke slowly, as if checking each word as it came out.

'Well I know how to cheer you up again. Bekah and I are having a little fun. Well, Bekah isn't anymore because she gave away her heart on a silver platter to a boy for giving her a coat.' he shook his head cheerfully before glancing around and dancing Helen out of the ballroom and into a corridor.

'Trust Bekah to fall in love with anyone who looks at her nicely.' Helen grinned before following Kol's gaze towards a blonde boy standing on his own on the balcony. Kol flitted behind the boy and introduced himself.

'Good evening. You're Rebekah's friend. We haven't met.' he held his hand out, silently challenging the human. The human lived up to Helen's expectations and walked forward, gripping Kol's hand in his own.

'I'm Matt Donavan.' he said cautiously, causing Helen to titter in light giggles, moving forward to stand behind Matt. He whipped around to look at her, his hand still being held by Kol.

'Hello Matt. I'm Helen Lockwood, and this' she nodded to Kol 'Is Kol Mikaelson' her words were kind but the tone was cruel, 'Goodbye Matt.' Kol's grip tightened, breaking the bones in Matt's hand, while Helen laughed innocently before attacking. She went for the neck and grinned, feeling her fangs elongate. Just as she was about to break into the jugular, she was pulled off and thrown off the balcony, followed by Kol, after hearing a familiar voice saying 'Hey, hey, easy there. The guys a quarterback.' She stood and ran towards Kol just as another figure jumped down and broke his neck.

'Damon!' The fun Salvatore's voice rung out and her head snapped towards him, eyes narrow. She stood, watching as the family strode out, staring at the prone body of Kol and then the elder Salvatore. 'What, are you crazy?!'

'Maybe a little.' Damon cracked his head to the side before turning to walk away and muttering 'far be it for me to cause a problem.'


	13. Fonnulf

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chappie! Tell me what you think of the cover for the story!**

Helen picked Kol up by his legs and dragged him up the stairs, inside. She avoided the guests still at the party and picked him up, throwing him over her shoulder as she ran upstairs before dumping him on her bed. She stood back, hands on her hips, watching her best friend before turning and creeping into Niklaus' room. He was laid back on his bed, drawing in his sketch book, only raising his head when the door closed. She avoided looking into his eyes. Instead going to his drawers, searching for a shirt for her to wear. She quickly found a grey t-shirt and stood by the bed, trying to get a good hold on the zipper. A gust of wind made her shiver, as did the cold fingers that brushed over her skin before pulling the zip down. 'To what do I owe the pleasure, love?' Klaus' voice was soft and smooth so of course she knew at once that he was trying to get into her good books again.

'Kol is recovering in my bed from a broken neck, and to be honest I don't feel like bunking with creepy bro number 1 or your mom.' He laughed lightly at her words, trailing kissed down her neck. She turned around, pushing him away before quickly, slipping the shirt over her head and walking around the bed, slipping in and turning to look teasingly at Klaus, who had curled of opposite her. 'And this is what you get for being an idiot.' she murmured before lashing out with her legs and kicking him off the bed, to fly across the room and land on the sofa.

'Now, love, lets not be unreasonable.' her held his hands up innocently and smiled at her. 'Tell me about our family. You obviously kept tabs on them over the centuries.'

'Well of course I would make sure my descendants were looked after Niklaus. I promised our daughter. Do you even remember her? Do you know what her name was?'

Klaus snarled, flitting over to her and straddling her, pinning her arms. 'Of course I do! Our little Fonnulf… our little Snow wolf.' his voice was hardly a whisper as his eyes glazed over, thinking of the child they had had together. She closed her eyes having a moment of remembrance for her daughter before pushing Klaus away gently and turning away from him, putting her hands under her head and quickly letting sleep overtake her.

She awoke to the rays of a new day shining on her face. Klaus had thankfully not moved over in the night and so she didn't face the awkward situation of having to untangle herself from him. She quickly showered and dressed in skinny jeans with a dark blue top, not dissimilar in style to Elena's. She crept out of the room and into my own to find Kol reading a book leisurely in my bed. She rolled her eyes but jumped in next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, 'What you reading?' He moved to hold the book with one hand and put his other around her.

'Doctor Faustus.' His response was sharp but she laughed, remembering the significance.

'You don't need to know anymore about the devils men. You are one of them.' She nudged his shoulder and swiped his book, racing out the door and into the kitchen. She was quickly caught by that annoying boy and carried in his arms into the living room where the now wide-awake Klaus sat, drawing. Kol unceremoniously dumped her onto the sofa next to Klaus and proceeded to moan. 'Brother, you need to keep your whore in check.' She laughed at Kol's lack of decorum.

'Kol! I am no whore. I just enjoy my… pleasures.' I smirked at him and he allowed himself to fall backwards so as to drape over an armchair.

'Well, I am still bored. I need entertainment.' As he spoke Rebekah flounced into the room, noticeably rumpled and wearing the same dress as the night before. Kol immediately took the opportunity to mock her. ' And our sister, the strumpet, has returned.' Helen pushed herself off the sofa, taking Klaus' hand and beginning to move him towards the door.

'Kol! What is your obsession with insulting people today? Come on, I'm taking Klaus and you out before you start a fight.' Kol grinned, standing and beginning to follow before Rebekah spoke.

'Thank God, there have been enough men rolling around in this house.'

'Like you then Bekah?' Kol just couldn't keep his mouth shut. Helen yanked him backwards through the doorway by his collar just before the place where his head had been moments before was hit by a stiletto with enough force to splinter the wood of the door.


	14. Sleazballs

Ch 14

The three of them walked quickly to the car, all knowing of Rebekah's temper and none wanting to be her punching bag. Helen quickly grabbed the driving seat, cutting both the boys off before they had a chance to speak. 'Kol, you have been daggered for 100 years, there is no way that I will trust you with a car and Niklaus, if you don't let me drive then you aren't getting any tonight and that will be two days.' Kol let a chuckle escape him at Klaus' despondent expression as he was forced to sit in the back.

They drove to the Grill in record time, partly from Helen's reckless driving which had caused both men to look slightly sick. They placed their orders and turned to look at the rest of the Grill as rulers may look over their kingdoms.

'Hi there, you're the new girl aren't you?' Helen turned towards the voice, finding an acne ridden teenager leering at her, and sneered.

'Yes, may I ask what business it is of yours?' She looked at the youth, who showed no repentance for his actions and even increased his leering, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on her cleavage.

'I just thought I could show you the place. I even bought you a drink, see?' He pushed forward a drink beside him and she narrowed her eyes menacingly at him,

'The same drink that I saw you tip a clear liquid in a few minutes ago? Sorry but I don't particularly feel like being drugged by someone who couldn't get any. And anyway, what would my British boyfriend and his family which consist of mostly males say to that, what would they do?' Her gaze hardened and she took the boys arm sharply, pulling him around so as to look up at the imposing presence of Niklaus. 'Niklaus, I'd like you to meet… well actually you never told me your name did you? You were too busy trying to drug me.' Niklaus crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at the boy.

'What is your name?' The boy gulped audibly, whispering with fear.

'Brad Fell.'

Kol felt the need to butt in at that moment, 'Oh, looks like you got yourself one from the founding families Helen. Shame about the acne, kid or I'm sure she would have done you.'

'Kol stop being to crass. Brad, come with me.' With a tight grip Helen and Klaus lead the boy out of the Grill and into the alley behind where she turned to Klaus.

'I'm hungry, can I?'

'Of course.' With that Helen sank her teeth into his neck and finished him. After a moment she almost doubled over in pain and quickly turned to Niklaus, seeing the same happen to him.

'What- Kol.' She turned to run back inside only to see the door to the Grill open and the very daggered body of Kol held in the grip of Alaric and Damon. She snarled, jumping towards them just as Damon ran at her, shoving her hard against a wall and plunging his hand into her chest, about to rip her heart out, just as he was about to Elijah's voice rang out.

'Stop!' She turned, aggravated to glare at him, Damon's hand staying firmly in her chest.

'A little help please!'

'Did Elijah not tell you what your mommy's up to?' Damon grinned at Helen, taking his hand and not-so-gently removing it from her chest cavity. 'What Klaus, didn't know I was such good friends with your mom?' her eyes widened in realisation, she knew Esther was up to something and so did Klaus apparently.

'What did she do Elijah? What did mother do?' Klaus was angry and Helen quickly strode to him, placing a hand on his shoulder which he quickly shrugged off.

'I'll tell you on the way.' With that he turned away, heading off for a second before turning back to the two Salvatores 'Oh, and Damon, Stefan? You don't have much time left if you want to save Elena. If I were you I'd hurry up. Remember Rebekah wouldn't mind to start her work early.'


	15. Revelations

The Originals drove in one of the most awkward silences possible, with Elijah driving, Klaus sitting shotgun, Kol and Helen sitting in the back. After a few moments the silenced was impossible for her to bear, 'Why are we driving?' Everyone sat silent for a few seconds and just as Helen thought no one would answer Kol spoke up.

'Because this way, if someone's neck gets broken then we can take them home more easily.' At that the silence began again with even more tension filling the air.

They stopped after a few minutes more by the side of a woods and they all flitted at once, leaving Helen trying to and failing. She groaned, wiping a hand down her face before Klaus reappeared in front of her. 'What's wrong?'

'I can't do it.' At that Klaus picked her up into his arms and flitted through the forest until they reached a grove lit by the light of a fire. A pentagram was drawn in the centre from salt and Esther smiled at seeing the arrival of her children. 'My Sons, come forward, and you, girl.'

'That's lovely, we're stuck out here while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are Finn.' Kol paced around the outside of the circle like a caged tiger waiting to unleash his power.

'Be quiet Kol, your brother knows virtue you could not even imagine, more than any of you, he did not fall for a common whore and nearly break the family apart from it.' Esther's gaze flicked between all three brothers before resting on the girl she saw as the cause for all her troubles.

'Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity.' Elijah was as calm as ever. Speaking as if talking about a mere business proposition.

'My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago, and made sure she died sooner.'

'Enough, all this talk is boring me, end this now mother or I'll send you back to hell.' Klaus seemed to almost be enjoying this, speaking with the sound of a man talking of gallows humour, well, until Esther spoke again.

'For a thousand years I was forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim as you shed blood, even you Elijah with your claim to nobility. You were a curse upon this earth, stretched over generations. If you've come to plead for your or your child's life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time.' her eyes narrowed on Helen, who automatically put a hand over her rounded stomach. She had known something was strange for a while when she had constantly been painfully hungry but not been able to often keep the blood she drank down.

'No, no, no, it's not possible! You're lying!'

'No I am not. But it is no matter, even if you are not killed in the ritual, your strength and speed has been taken, you are no better than a human and when you give birth both you and the baby will die. After all, it _will _destroy you, and a child cannot live without it's mother can it?' Helen snarled and lunged forward, only to be held back at the last minute by Klaus. She fought against his hold, only stopping when the flames around the symbol flickered and almost died before bursting forth once more, singing her before failing and dieing out leaving neither Esther nor Finn inside the symbol. A moment after she collapsed into darkness.


	16. Help

Ch 17

The next thing Helen knew she was in a moving car with her head on an extremely comfy pillow. She curled into the body only to feel the movement of a chuckling body and look up to see Kol grinning down at her, 'What's so funny?' At this his grin widened and he looked up.

'Oh, so you're awake… Guys, she's awake!'

'Kol we know, we're less than three feet away from you.' Elijah sounded vaguely amused as he spoke.

'Helen how are you feeling?' Klaus actually sounded… worried. What was the world coming to?

'Niky, you're not going to start getting soft on me are you?' She could picture him rolling his eyes at her.

'Oh, shut up.' She sat up and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him from behind, running her hands down his chest.

'You know you love it.' Klaus growled softly at her words, half closing his eyes before turning in his seat to kiss her softly before repeating, 'Now are you feeling ok?'

Helen rolled her eyes, leaning back against Kol and smirking cheekily, 'Yes Niklaus, I feel fine.' She rolled her eyes, going to flit out of the door as soon as the car rolled to a stop only to remember that she was confined to human speed. She snarled, vamping out only to have Kol's hands rest on her shoulders, steering her into the house before anyone noticed her causing a scene. As soon as she was through the door he slammed her into the wall, 'What do you think you're doing?! Even I am not so _stupid _as to do that in daylight, where anyone could have seen!' Helen snarled weakly, wincing as his fingers dug deeply into her shoulders.

'Kol-Kol you're hurting me.' At that utterance Klaus, who had been standing by the door watching quickly threw his brother aside to check for injuries. Sure enough the deep scratches began to close up within seconds but it seemed that Helen's famed tolerance of pain was gone. Anger boiled up inside her as she realised how weak she really was from that witch. She quickly strode over to the phone and dialled Elena's number. The girl picked up after a few rings, talking curtly. 'Helen. What do you want?'

'I need your help. Well actually more your witch's.' There was a silence down the end of the phone for a moment then she replied sounding wary.

'Why did you not just find her yourself. I mean, your _boyfriend_ knows how to find her.'

'Well I don't really want to resort to violent measures. Please, can I at least meet up and tell you why?'

'Fine, the Grill in 30?' Elena sounded slightly more confident and Helen sighed in relief.

'Thank you Elena.'


	17. Second Chances

**A/N: Sorry for this HUGELY long chappie but i hope you like it. The scientific explanations for Vampirism and possible procreations are of my own making, so tell me what you think. **

Helen arrived at the Grill exactly thirty minutes after the call to find a disgruntled looking Bonnie sitting next to Elena. She quickly lowered herself into the chair opposite the witch and smiled at the two of them, not expecting a return and not receiving one for her efforts.

'Lets skip the pleasantries, I don't want to waste any more time on you than is necessary.' Helen raised an eyebrow at Bonnie's sharpness, grinning at Elena.

'She's got a mouth on her hasn't she. Well Bonnie dearest, I am Helen, I'd guess that you've heard of me from the Scooby gang?'

'Yes.' Bonnie's teeth were gritted as if it hurt her to even reply.

'Good things I hope?'

'No.' She sighed mockingly.

'Shame. Now shall we conduct business here where any council member could walk past and hear that you associate with one of my people, or shall we do it some place more private?' Elena glanced around, paranoid, before turning back towards her, leaning in slightly.

'Where do you suggest?'

'My house?'

'Can you promise that neither of us will be harmed?'

'Yes-'

'Elena, you can't do this! I don't trust her.' Bonnie glanced between the two girls, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

'Bonnie, I promise you that neither of you will be harmed in any way. I am as much a woman of my word as Elijah is a man of his.' Helen looked at Bonnie, her eyes open an only showing honesty.

'Fine, but if anything happens it will be on your head.' With that they quickly followed Helen to the mansion. She strode to the door, opening it for then and politely ushering them through before shutting it with a sense of finality.

'Now what to you want?' Bonnie's voice echoed against the plain white walls, sending a beacon out to the whole Original family that they had visitors. Sure enough both Kol and Elijah flitted downstairs to greet the guests while Klaus strolled down at a more leisurely pace, glass of bourbon in hand and Rebekah stayed upstairs sulking.

'Bonnie, Elena, it is good to see you again, but may I ask why?' Elijah was his usual polite self, kissing both of their hands while Kol leered.

'That is what I was about to tell them Elijah.' Helen scolded, pursing her lips in mock detestation, 'I need Miss Bennett here to reverse the spell on me.'

'I am not unlinking you and if you think that I can be bribed into it you have another thing coming.' At this she rolled her eyes, taking Bonnie's arm with one hand and Elena's with the other before leading them into the parlour and turning to look at the boys as she closed the door.

'Don't any of you even think about listening in or I will castrate you, apart from you Elijah, I need you in here.' He quickly followed her in and closed the door, fearful of her wrath. As soon as the door shut Helen turned to the two girls, gesturing them to sit on one sofa while she and Elijah sat on the other.

'Now how much do both of you know about the process of one turning into a vampire?'

'We know how people are turned if that is what you mean.' Elena replied.

'But you do not know the basic science of it?'

'No.' Both Bonnie and Elena looked quite puzzled at Helens subject choice and allowed her to speak without interruption.

'You see, when Vampire Blood is taken into the body it goes directly to the blood stream where it doesn't yet have the opportunity to create more cells. Now if a human dies with it in their blood then this allows the Vampire cells to 'catch' the human blood cells and mutate them, like a virus would. However these Vampire cells don't need oxygen to respire and so can stay alive, travelling through the blood stream though there is no heart pumping them around the body. This travelling through the body creates static which after a few hours is enough to jump start the heart, but though this means that the body lives they need to ingest blood quickly as Vampire cells die quickly and so need to be replaced with fresh ones.' As she finished the three other inhabitants in the room looked on in awe.

'…Whoa.' Elena muttered, gazing wide eyes at the girl who looked no older than herself. Bonnie however composed herself quickly, almost as quickly at Elijah, and asked the million dollar question.

'But what does this have to do with us?'

'Well it is a widely known fact that vampires can't procreate, however, the creation of hybrids is a different matter all together. The werewolf gene is dominant to the pure human one, however it is only recessive when paired with the vampire gene.' Elijah had caught on to the meaning of the meeting quickly and was glancing between the human, witch and hybrid, ready to intervene if anything should happen.

'Meaning?'

'Meaning that when a werewolf turns into a hybrid, only half are turned and so the Doppelganger's blood is needed to provide the kick it needs to survive in this way. The first feeding of blood must be the Doppelganger's as it is stored in both the walls of the heart and the brain fluid, making those a hybrid's only weakness. But this means that while the Hybrid has a dominant no reproductive vampire gene, it also has the dominant very reproductive werewolf gene, meaning that it shows both characteristics but the vampire is the controlling gene _unless_ two werewolf ones become paired together somehow. '

'But how could that happen, we went through this sort of thing in biology and that would only appear in the _f_1 generation of two hybrids… Oh my god.' Bonnie clapped her hands over her mouth in shock, leaving a confused Elena as the only one not understanding.

'Elena, the simple version is-' Elijah went to explain but was swiftly cut off by Bonnie.

'She's pregnant!' At that Elena mimicked Bonnie's actions. Helen allowed them a minute to calm down before continuing.

'You understand my predicament then.'

'But what spell can help you?' Bonnie seemed to have lost some of her coldness towards her as she gazed at the now very noticeable bump.

'The Original Witch put a curse on me, confining me to both human strength and speed, which will cause me to be killed when the time comes.'

'But how, if its pure werewolf-'

'It may be a werewolf but it is still born of two very powerful hybrids. Who knows what strength is possesses, and I can only assume a great amount as the witch wanted both the child and I dead.' At this her voice cracked and Elijah quickly took Helens hand, grasping it in his own and murmuring quiet words of support to her.

'But it could be an abomination against nature.' Bonnie replied quickly.

'Bonnie, listen to the spirits. Do they tell you that a baby is an abomination?' Elijah spoke quietly but it had an immediate impact, causing Bonnie to close her eyes and listen for a moment before coming back to the world around her and smiling slightly.

'They say it is more of an abomination to let a mother and child die. I will help you.' Helen sagged in relief before getting up and hugging the very uncomfortable Bonnie tightly, tears streaming down her face.

'Thank you!' As she pulled away she flushed red, muttering, 'Sorry, hormones.'

'But, how far along are you?' Elena kept a straight face when looking at the hybrid.

'Well I hadn't seen Niklaus for a hundred years before a month or so ago, however the rate at which I am moving along seems to be triple that speed, meaning I am at the end of my first trimester.'

'Oh.. Wow.' Elena glanced between the two Originals before taking Bonnie's hand and walking toward the door. At the last moment Bonnie turned back and genuinely smiled at Helen.

'I'll call you as soon as I find the spell.'

'Thank you Bonnie. Damon has my number if it is an emergency.' She nodded before they both exited, allowing Helen to collapse back onto the sofa, exhausted, as the rest of the Originals filed into the parlour.

'So what was that?' Helen rolled her eyes, striding past him and continuing upstairs before replying.

'None of your business Niklaus. Not everything revolves around you, you know.' With that she lay down on her bed, hugging a pillow close and closing her eyes to try and block out the hunger.

**A/N: *SPOILERS!* I just watched the episode 'The Originals'... OMG WHAT! This is so f-ing intense! I LOVE Marcel. And i really want to see baby Haus/Klailey. But what does this mean for Klaroline, my OTP (other than Klelen)... **


	18. Sage and Retribution

The next day she was awoken by a freezing sensation. Her eyes flew open and she gasped, not just from the freezing water which had just been tipped over her head but also the figure standing in front of her, holding an old fashioned pail and grinning down at her.

'Sage.'

'Hello Elin.' She shot up, glaring at the girl.

'You know I don't go by that name anymore.'

'What, don't want to be reminded of your first disgrace?' She turned at Sages words and quickly headed for the door only to be blocked again by her.

'My child was not a disgrace!'

'Yes she was, and this one will be too.' Sage smirked as if she had won, only to be yanked backwards through the doorway by a very angry looking Klaus.

'Apologise.' his voice was deadly quiet as he pushed her against the wall.

'It's the truth.' Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke fearfully to the psychotic hybrid.

'How dare you. How _dare _you!' His voice rose until he was shouting, bringing the Elijah quickly to the scene. Elijah quickly pulled him away though and pulled Sage along with him until she caught sight of Finn standing at the bottom of the staircase and almost sprinted down to him. Helen watched their reunion silently, smiling faintly as she felt two hands wrap around her waist and place themselves firmly on her stomach.

'what do you know, true love prevails.' Rebekah spoke sourly from beside her.

'Well it's easier than torturing him.' Helen rolled her eyes at Klaus, watching interestedly when he took out his phone and answered a text from Kol.

'I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell?' Rebekah asked.

'Just your blood and your blessing.' Klaus replied.

'Where are you going?' Helen spoke up, glancing curiously at the blonde girl

'I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Sage what he did to me, then you'll understand why retribution is in order.' With that the Original strode out of the house and onto her own mission. Klaus quickly twirled Helen around, pecking her quickly on the lips before nudging her back towards her room.

'Go back to bed, I'll bring someone up for you.' She rolled her eyes at his worrying.

'Honestly Niklaus, I'm a hybrid. I'm not going to fall apart at the slightest exertion.' He chuckled quietly nudging her towards the door.

'I know but you are still at human strength and I am not going to let there be a risk of losing you.'

'You won't lose me-'

'-I could though! All it takes is the Salvatores to fight you, you won't be able to fight back and they could kill you in less than a second.' He brought a hand up to her cheek and ran his thumb down her jaw before kissing her forehead and flitting out, leaving her alone in the room.

…

Helen woke up to the metallic smell of blood. The pain of another pang of hunger jolted her out of the bed and she rushed downstairs to where she saw Rebekah standing next to a blood covered Damon, who was being held up purely by two bear traps dangling from the ceiling.

'Oh hello there Damon.' She nodded to him, smirking slightly before turning to Rebekah, 'Do you know if there are any blood bags anywhere? Niklaus said he would bring someone up but I fell asleep.'

'My brother is rather busy with the Bennett witch at the moment. She is undoing the linking spell and found one to return you to normal.' She nodded, listening for a moment until she heard the sound of Bonnie's voice. She quickly strode to the drawing room where she found both Klaus and Bonnie standing over the table watching a pool of blood separate into six parts. She leant against the doorframe, watching as Bonnie finished the spell before glaring at Klaus.

'I'm done. Can I go find Helen now?' He smirked, raising his eyes towards the door and raising an eyebrow towards his girl.

'You won't have to look far.'

'What do you… Oh, hi Helen.' Bonnie half smiled at her, widening to a grin when Helen put her hands on her stomach which seemed to have increased in side even from the day before.

'Hey Bonnie. So what did Niky threaten to make you do this?' Bonnie glanced between the two Originals before replying.

'Jeremy.'

'What, baby Gilbert I never got to meet?' She glanced at Klaus disapprovingly, 'Isn't he in Denver?'

'Kol.' The only explanation Klaus said and she nodded slowly.

'I was wondering where he had gone. Niky, can you get me a blood bag.'

'I really think fresh would be better-'

'No Niklaus!… Just get me a blood bag before rip your head off.'

'But you see, the problem with that is, you don't have the strength at the moment.' Helen gritted her teeth at him and quickly sidled up in front of him to look up into his face.

'Do you want to get kicked in the balls?' He quickly flitted out of the room and she turned back to the witch who had been watching the whole exchange.

'Wow,' Bonnie had an expression of awe on her face, 'You just faced up to the big bad, and all you had to do to get him to listen to you was threaten to kick him in the balls?' She burst out laughing and shook her head, putting various herbs onto the table.

'Pretty much. The whole family fears my mad skills at injuring people. What are you doing?'

'I need to burn these as part of your spell, and I'll need to freeze you for a second. Do you trust me?' Helen laughed at that, walking forward toward the girl.

'Bonnie I am a thousand year old vampire. I trust no one. But I also know that if anything happens to me or the baby then everyone in this house will not hesitate to rip you limb from limb, then turn you into a vampire so they can kill you over and over and over-'

'Ok, I get it.' With that she placed her hands over the herbs, muttering a few words causing them to burst into flames. She shot out a hand and froze the vampire mid air, clenching her hand for a second before releasing her and groaning, wiping the blood from under her nose.

'Shall I show you out?'

'Thanks.' she muttered, allowing Helen to lead her out of the room and into the hall where Klaus was in a conversation with Rebekah about the best methods of torture. 'Oh my god.'

'Don't worry about him Bon Bon, Damon just hurt Bekah's feelings a bit. But if you want to release him. You know, releasing the man who killed your mother…'

'No, just show me the way out.' Helen grinned, winking at the crumpled form of Damon.

'Oh, ok then. Not getting out yet Damon. And by the way, if you're trying to bleed vervain from him I find that hanging them upside down then cutting their throats works better.' She strode to the door, but not before hearing Klaus' whoop and Bekah's groan. 'Bye then Bonnie, and thank you. Truly, thank you.' Bonnie left without saying a word, only to be replaced a second later by the other Salvatore.


	19. Testing

Ch20

'Stefan? What are you doing here?' She narrowed her eyes at the man that she remembered had called her a whore, 'Niky, your ex-bff is here!' Klaus flitted into the hall and glanced towards Stefan, smirking as he wordlessly communicated with Helen with his eyes. She nodded shortly then flitted to Bekah, stumbling over the last step and swearing quietly.

'Hey, it's ok. You've been without it for so long that it may be a bit hard.' Bekah whispered comfortingly.

'I'm no better than a new vampire in the speed department. It's infuriating!' At this Bekah held out a wicked looking knife, smiling cruelly.

'Who better to let out your frustration on than the prisoner?' She half smiled turning to Damon and eyeing up his bare chest before stabbing the knife in and twisting it into his stomach, finding some sort of sick satisfaction in the pain it caused him.

'That's for trying to rip my heart out.' She muttered into his ear, pulling back after a second and leaving the knife firmly planted into his stomach. A cough resounded behind her and she whipped around the see Klaus looking amusedly at her with Stefan standing uncomfortably at his side, a duffel bag thrown over his shoulder.

'There's my bloodthirsty girl. You were in a world of your own there.' He strode over, giving her a quick peck on the lips before turning to Damon.

'Lets see if we've bled the vervain out of his system shall we?' He glared into the eyes of the boy, 'Go home.'

'No.' Damon spoke in barely a whisper, aggravating Klaus.

'Go home.' He spoke angrily and the response was immediate. Damon groaned as his hands tried to pull themselves out of the bear traps.

'Nik he's my plaything not yours.' Rebekah whined from the sidelines and Helen laughed turning to her.

'Actually he was mine first. Go ahead Niklaus, I want to see if he'll actually rip his hands off.' Niklaus gave her an amused look before turning back to the Salvatore.

'Stop.' She sighed at his words, watching as he turned back to Stefan. 'Well we know he can be compelled now don't we.' He spun on his heel to compel Damon again. 'Now, how many white oak stakes are out there?'

'11' He groaned out, as if it pained him to admit it.

'Oh, so not 8 then?' Helen was broken out of her reverie by Stefan jumping towards Klaus. She quickly stepped forward and grabbed his wrist, twisting it until the stake fell out of his grasp and onto the floor.

'Well there's another one. Now you only have to get me one more.' At this Bekah quickly moved to Damon and released him from the bear traps.

'I'll get it.' Stefan spoke quietly and Helen threw him backwards into the hall before turning back to Klaus and Bekah.

'He's my plaything, that means I can release him. Take him as a sign of good faith.' Stefan nodded shortly before taking his brother and flitting away, leaving the Originals standing in the parlour. Helen turned to Klaus, her arms folded.

'I thought you were going to get something for me to eat, I'm hungry.'


	20. Memories

**A/N: I know this is really short but this is just my sappy chappie that i couldn't resist adding xoxo.**

Elijah had arrived on the scene not long after, quickly making the others sit down.

'Finn's dead.' It was silent for a second then Rebekah let out a heartbreaking wail. Helen quickly wrapped her arms around her, rocking her gently before handing her off to Klaus, who murmured soft nothings in her ear to try and comfort her.

'How did it happen?'

'Before Stefan came, he staked him with a White Oak Stake. He's dead permanently.' She nodded slowly at his words and stood, taking her phone out and dialling Kol's number.

'I'll tell him.' She murmured before walking out of the room and up to her own.

'Helen! How nice to hear from you. What do you want, hot phone sex?'

'Kol, be serious.' He seemed to understand from her voice that she needed to talk to him seriously.

'What is it? What's happened?' He was practically frantic.

'Kol, Finn's dead.'

'No, you mean daggered, don't you?'

'No… I'm so sorry.'

'You can't mean that! You _can__'__t_!' He sounded distraught and that made up her mind, flitting outdoors to her car.

'I'm going to come see you, I'm in the car now. I'll see you in half an hour.' She got no reply and quickly engaged the car.

…

She arrived in half an hour, probably braking about a dozen laws and nearly killing a few pedestrians. She jumped out of the car and let herself in the apartment, noticing that there was no one living who owned it, then found Kol sitting on his bed staring ahead at the wall in front. She slipped into the room quietly and placed a hand on his shoulder, only moving it when he patted the place on the bed beside him softly. As soon as she sat he took her hand in his, holding it loosely as he spoke, his voice raspy.

'He taught me to ride, you know?' He spoke as if to someone who hadn't grown up with him a thousand years ago. 'The day I turned fifteen. Elijah and Nik were too busy preparing for the hunt and your horse would throw anyone other than you off. Finn knew they had promised to teach me that day and he took me out. I was terrible but he kept going. Mikael threatened to beat me when we came back late but Finn stopped him, he took every punishment for Henrik and I whenever we were in trouble.' A tear fell and his grip on her hand tightened.

'Even after what he did to try and kill us all. He was still my brother… He shouldn't have died, he barely lived.' His voice cracked and she put her arms around him, pulling him onto the top of the bed and curling up with him, letting his head rest on her chest as he sobbed uncontrollably.

**A/N: So I thought that after all the drama going on we should have a little fluffiness from my fav Original. I was thinking of doing a series of oneshots from when they were human as a companion series. What do you think?**

**Oh and if any of you are Doctor Who fans, i put a story up that has a grand total of ... 8 views! So if you wants to see me be very happy an post even more often that usual then can you go tell me what you think!**

** P.S. That was totally biased self promotiono ( That should be a real word... promotiono. Sorry I'll get back to the point) but still REVIEW! I WILL BAKE YOU A CAKE FILLED WITH RAINBOS AND SMILE SO EVERYONE WOULD BE HAPPY ... Even though i don't go here.**


	21. Strong, Independant Psycho

They lay like that for an hour before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Helen went to answer, giving Kol a minute to calm down before he had to interact with the outside world. She opened the door to see a guy who looked a couple years younger than her, with short dark hair and a cute little awkward smile.

'Oh sorry, I didn't know Kol had company.' Helen mustered up the most genuine smile she could to reply.

'Not like that. We're just old friends. Umm… do you want to come in?'

'Thanks, are you sure?…'

'Yeh, it's fine. I was just passing through on my way to Uni and decided to stop by.'

'Oh cool, where do you go?'

'Hollins, I'm a Biology major. Swim team.' She quickly came up with one of her favourite spots to hunt around when in the area.

'Oh, cool.' An awkward silence appeared between then as Jeremy stood just inside the hall.

'I'll go get Kol for you.'

'Thanks.' She hurried out of the room and into the bedroom where Kol was still lying, though his eyes were no longer red and puffy.

'Baby Gilbert's here to see you.' He bounced off the bed, looking like normal to those who had not been with him for their whole lives. Helen however could see the glint in his eyes had dulled, not completely put out but almost gone. She followed him out as he met with Jeremy and did some sort of complicated fist bump.

'Hey Jer!' He spoke happily as he led the two of them into a games room where two Playstation consoles were wired up and ready. 'I don't know if you guys have had proper introductions?' They shook their heads in affirmation and he grinned. 'Well Helen meet Jeremy, utter lad-'

'You did not just say that. Oh my god.' Helen literally face palmed causing Jeremy to snort with laughter.

'Just because I am more awesome than you.' Kol shrugged. 'And Jeremy, this is Helen. Best lay I've ever had-' He saw Helens expression and put an arm around her, mock pouting. '-But she is more than an object, she can also throw a mean punch.'

'Kol, if you don't take your arm off me I'll remind you of how mean a punch I have.'

'Sorry, sorry!' He put his hands up in surrender and glanced to Jeremy, smirking. 'And she is also very hormonal because at the moment she is pregnant with my brothers baby.'

'Oh, well. Congratulations.' Jeremy tried his very best to not look awkward about it, though he did not succeed in the very least.

'Thanks… Well I call dibs on first round.'

'Yeh, because this girl is a strong, indepentant, psycho-woman!' She punched Kol in the stomach in response and with that merely jumped over the back of the sofa and grabbed a console, quickly joined by Jeremy with Kol sitting on the armrest beside her, running a hand through her hair as she played.


	22. Comfort Food

**A/N: To pre-warn you all, this chapter is terrible. I hate it myself and have no clue what I was thinking when I wrote it. But i made a promise to myself when I started this project way way back that I wouldn't delete scenes, I would only alter spellings when I came back to this. But don't despair! The next chapter is much better xoxo**

A few hours had passed of the two Originals and Jeremy playing games and they had finally settled on Helen being the winner. They were now having a huge argument over which film they were going to watch. Helen wanted a rom-com while Jeremy wanted a horror and Kol wanted a vampire horror. His version of irony. Finally Helen relented, 'I give up. But if I end up having nightmares I will hunt you down.'

'Don't worry Elle, we'll protect you from the scary vampires.' Jeremy put his arm around her and grinned, inserting the disc and then sitting so that Helen was between the two boys. After about 15 minutes the real action began and she turned to Kol, deeming it safe to talk to him quietly without Jeremy finding it strange. She curled her hand around his upper arm, pulling herself into him and putting her lips to his ear.

'How are you feeling?' She whispered.

'Just, trying to… how are you?' He placed a hand on her swollen stomach and she nuzzled into his neck.

'Hungry.' He nodded and leaned his head to the side slightly, exposing his neck.

'Drink.' She glanced up at him before looking at Jeremy to check he wasn't looking. He wasn't, so she turned back and nuzzled into Kol's neck biting down after a second and drinking leisurely for a minute. She pulled back to see the bite turning nasty and quickly put her arm around his shoulder subtly offering it to him. There was a stinging sensation for a moment and then he pulled away sighing quietly. They continued to watch the film up until a part when the vampire suddenly appeared causing Helen to jump about a foot in the air and scream, clutching both the boys arms tightly. Jeremy grinned and kept his arm firmly around her for the rest of the film. When it finished they sent Jeremy off home with the promise to meet him at the batting cages the next day and retreated to the bedroom.

'So what do you say, hunting or a night in?' Helen asked.

'Lets go out. I need a distraction.'

…

Less than half an hour later they found themselves in a club, with both of them having their lips latched around the neck of a human. Soon enough the music, alcohol and blood began to get to them and they were locked in an embrace, their lips locked and tongues battling for dominance. Her legs wrapped around his waist, only slightly impeded by her bump, and they somehow managed to flit to the apartment in a few seconds.

He quickly carried her into the bedroom and placed her into the bed, kissing her forcefully. She replied in the same manner, ripping his shirt off and discarding it on the floor then pulling her own off, revealing her in all her glory. She moaned into his mouth, quickly bringing him back to reality.

'Helen… We can't do this.' She sighed as he rolled off of her and onto his back then she propped up on her elbows, glancing at him.

'I know. I'm sorry, you just lost your brother-'

'-And you're my brothers girl. You're having his kid.' She looked at his face and saw that it was not one of a man struggling with his morals, but one of someone who needed comfort.

'Oh Kol…' She trailed of, merely wrapping her arms around him and letting his head fall into her shoulder, holding him in her embrace until they both drifted off into sleep.


	23. Alum-I-n-I-um

The next day they decided to sleep in, only leaving the house when it was time to go meet Baby Gilbert at the batting cages. When they arrived they were met with two familiar faces. They had just rounded the corner to find Jeremy when a shout caught their attention.

'Damon! It's Kol… And Helen?' With that Kol swung the wooden baseball bat into Damon, probably breaking a couple of ribs.

'What the hell are you doing?' Helen took Jeremy's arm and pulled him away from Kol.

'Trust me Baby Gilbert. You don't want to get into this. I don't want you getting hurt.' She released him as Kol moved to pick another bat from the rack.

'Jer! Get back, they're Originals.' Elena shouted.

'No offence mate but we're not buds.' Kol chose a silver bat and admired it before grinning at the Gilbert boy.

'I am. I have no hidden agendas unlike these losers.' Helen held up her hand for a high five with Jeremy and he raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to back down. 'No high fives for me today then.' She spoke in a sarcastically glum fashion.

'I'll never get used to Aluminum, but hey, at least it won't break.' Kol moved back to Damon, preparing to hit him again.

'For the last time Kol, it's is Alum-I-n-I-um.' She groaned at the gross Americanisation of the word, only to watch as Damon staked him with the broken wooden bat Kol had used to beat him with earlier. Helen sighed, leaning against the chain-link, rolling her eyes at Kol's stupidity.

'Did you kill him?' Jeremy spoke worriedly as if Kol was a friend and the whole thing hadn't been a facade.

'No, but it will give us a head start.' Damon glanced warily at Helen and she laughed knowingly.

'Don't worry, I won't stop you. I'm a neutral party. I just came to tell Kol that you killed his brother.' She put her hands over her stomach to draw attention to it. 'I mean, what could I do in my condition?'

'Come on.' Damon lifted Elena off the ground and they left with Jeremy, who glanced over his shoulder and cast her a small smile before they left. She watched until they left then pulled the makeshift stake out of Kol, glancing around to make sure no one saw the scene. Just as she went to pull him into a more private area there was the sound of I'd Lie by Taylor Swift from one of his pockets. She pulled out his Iphone and glanced at the caller ID. She picked up, grinning, 'Hello Niklaus.'

…

Kol had revived during the car ride and was now sitting on the back seat, arms crossed like a petulant child. 'I can't believe you let him kill me.' He muttered.

'Well I wasn't exactly prepared for them turning up was I? God Kol, you're worse than Niklaus when I refused to give him a-'

'-And I don't want to hear anymore at risk of being scarred for the rest of my immortal life.' He leaned forward so he could look at her properly when they spoke. 'Where are we going anyway?'

'Niklaus called,' She sighed, 'The reason that Doppelgirl and Sexy Salvatore numero dos are here, they're looking for the originator of their line.'

'So we need to find the next link.'

'And kill them before they get the chance to see which Original it was, keeping us all safe.'

'But why? I don't get it.'

'You weren't there for this part.' She glanced at Kol to see how stable he looked before continuing. 'When Finn died so did the whole of his line.'

'Who's the next in their line then? I don't really plan on getting killed permanently any time soon.' Kol nuzzled into her shoulder, grinning.

'Well the Salvatores were turned by Katherine who was turned by Rose.'

'Ahh, the ex-bff.'

'Yep, and luckily she told me who turned her. Scary Mary.' Kol groaned at the news, leaning back.

'Well, I won't be sad to kill her.'

'You have _no _sense of decency do you Kol.' She glanced at him and he grinned, twirling his finger in the air.

'Nope. And I know I'm probably the most amazing specimen of a man that you have seen in your life, but please keep your eyes on the road. I'd hate to be in a car accident and let the Salvatore win this round.' She turned back to the road, rolling her eyes at his arrogance.

After a few minutes they arrived outside of the house, kicking open the door and venturing into the dank lair.

'Yoo Hoo! Mary! Come out, come out, wherever you are!' She called, waited a second before smiling as the woman appeared before her. Kol grinned at Mary before stabbing her in the heart with a stake and pinning it into a wall, clearing a seat for him to sit on while they waited. She smiled at him, moving to curl up on his lap and bury her head into the crook of his neck.


End file.
